


[podfic] This Story's Going Somewhere

by reena_jenkins, skoosiepants



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Season One, M/M, Podfic, Tumblr Prompt, Underage (Stiles is 16)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Inside the station, a honey-eyed waif with a shorn head and a long pale throat is clicking away at a pen and swinging his chair back and forth behind the receptionist desk. Derek plasters on his most charming grin and leans up against it, bracing a hand in front of the guy and sliding his sunglasses down to give him a once-over.</i>
</p><p>  <i>The guy blinks up at him and flushes. His mouth falls open a little and Derek clears his throat around the way he kind of wants to press his thumb to it.</i></p><p>  <i>“Hey,” Derek says, still grinning. “I’m here for my sister?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] This Story's Going Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Story’s Going Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089646) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) **[reena_jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Season One, Tumblr Prompt, Underage (Stiles is 16) 

**Music:**  [New Romantics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7oyilIFNYI), as performed by Halocene

**Length:**  00:47:02

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_This%20Story_s%20Going%20Somewhere_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
